One Minor Mistake
by Apocalyptic Lore
Summary: Drabble in which Ichigo gets viciously beaten by a certain someone. Something suspenseful and humorous, short and simple for your enjoyment. Rated T for blood...?


A/N: Dunno. Felt like writing something like this, decided to do it for Bleach. And, no, do not take this seriously. Enjoy.

* * *

The haunting memory iterated again and again in his head.

The teenage boy lay sprawled out on the grassy quilt that carpeted the ground below him, head throbbing and heart rebounding off of his ribcage. A sticky crimson stained his orange hair, flowing from a slight cut atop his scalp. Identical to his skull, the thick stream of scarlet dappled his pale skin as well, dribbling leisurely upon the grass. His face, screwed up into a tight scowl, was blotched with various shades of blues and purples, the agony of the ache rudely disturbing his "peaceful rest". All in all, not dying from a fatal wound, but scratched and bruised beyond quick repair.

A steady rain began to pelt down upon his broken body, soaking him in a chilling blanket of water. Before long, he found himself in a dank, swampy atmosphere, the scent of both the humidity and his own spilt blood clogging his nostrils. A shrill scream sounded from the distance, due west, followed by an echoing roar and a squeal of agony. Yep, it must've been _her_. The accursed little midget, who happened to be both a shinigami and a murderous, chappy-loving female. Without a doubt clouding his mind, he assumed she was probably out slicing up some hollow... you know, ordinary business. _All the same, she didn't have to leave me here..._ he thought, wincing as a piercing flash of lightning tore through the greying sky, momentarily blinding him in its shimmering rays of light.

_I mean, I guess I had it coming, but still!_ _Perhaps I was wrong about her. I mean, she's not exactly a force to be reckoned with._ There was no denying, however, the blatant truth about her overreaction. Never would Kurosaki Ichigo make the same foolish mistake. He had learned his lesson; or at least, he would never committ such a fault with that exceptionally-short nusiance around to pester him. _I feel like such an idiot right now... but I really don't feel like getting up._ After all, getting up would mean having to walk all the way back home, which would also mean coming face-to-face with a certain female. It was as if the mere act of speaking her accursed name would summon her back to his side, so he kept her true name to himself. Even _thinking_ her name was out of the question. The rain shower continued to plummet downward, ruthless and cruel as it pelted the aching boy with its merciless droplets of moisture. _Even the rain has it in for me... well, this day sure has sucked._

Allowing a heavy sigh to escape his busted lips, he grudgingly rose from his spot on the grassy floor, shoving his calloused hands into his pants pockets and trudged home. _No use hiding forever... though, that would make things a Hell of a lot easier for me, wouldn't it?_ But, no, he was perfectly aware, deep within his heart, of his need to face his newly-established fears and face that woman again.

"Learned your lesson yet?" came the cursed voice from behind him. Rukia Kuchiki stood before him, arms crossed and lips quirked into a demonic smirk.

"Shaddup," spoke the orange-haired teenager, wearing his mask of a scowl again as he walked past her.

Rukia stood there, unwavered. "I don't believe you have, yet. Don't do anything you'll regret, Ichigo."

If only Rukia gave him empty threats. But, alas, she meant every word, and he knew this from personal experience. "Any way I can convince you?"

"Give me your word."

"That's enough? Alright then." He smirked in return, though more of a grimace beneath the multiple headwounds.

He playfully nudged her in the shoulder as he yet again strolled past her. "Never again will I call Chappy some poor excuse for a bunny, even for a children's character. Good enough?"

"Oh, I suppose."

* * *

A/N: Told you not to take it seriously. xD I wanted to write something for Bleach, but felt rather busy with my other Hetalia story, and I was having writer's block. Eventually, I managed to concoct this nonsense, in which Rukia brutally beats up Ichigo for insulting Chappy. 0.o

R&R!


End file.
